The problem addressed by this invention is to divert RF energy from one direction of propagation to another. This problem may be encountered when one wishes to concentrate and change direction of energy propagating from a single given source direction into another direction typically at 90 degrees to the first to enable that energy to reach a point by a path other than directly. Alternately, this point may be screened from the source of the RF energy by an RF opaque obstacle, and one may wish to divert the energy around the obstacle. This invention is drawn to the problem of diverting RF energy by 90.degree. from an original path.
Prior art devices achieve the desired result by placing a reflecting sheet at a 45.degree. angle in the path of the RF energy. These devices operate very efficiently but present a relatively large surface area obstacle with a high profile in the path of the on-coming radiation. For this reason the prior devices are very difficult to make inconspicuous.